thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Spisak Narrations
2 Broke Girls Promo DuckTales: Woo-oo! (Read-Along) *''"What happens when Donald leaves his nephews with his bajillionere Uncle Scrooge McDuck? Read along to find out. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' Flaked Promo Last Week Tonight with John Oliver Promo Robot Chicken Promo The Lion Guard: The Power of the Roar (Read-Along) *''"Join Kion and the others of the Lion Guard as they protect the Pride Lands and defend the Circle of Life. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"One day out on patrol, the Lion Guard spotted hyenas hunting in the Pride Lands, again. Janja, Chungu and Cheezi tried to get away, but Kion charged out in front of the pack. Janja backed away."'' *''"Bunga shook his fist at the hyenas as they ran off. Kion was proud of his team."'' *''"Before the hyenas had gone very far, Janja turned around. Chungu and Cheezi were nervous. They didn't want to run into the Lion Guard again. But Janja kept walking. 'High above, Ono was keeping a keen eye on the hyenas. As soon as they headed back toward the Pride Lands, he flew off to find Kion."'' *''"Moments later, the hyenas were surprised to see Kion's mom, Nala. Cheezi and Chungu didn't have any problems with the queen. But Janja was reckless. The hyenas surrounded Nala and started to growl. Suddenly, Janja leaped toward Nala!"'' *''"Kion heard the fighting and rushed to see what was happening. He couldn't believe Janja would attack his mother. Then, feeling the anger building inside of him, Kion let out the mightiest roar ever. The hyenas all ran away with their tails between their legs."'' *''"Nala smiled at her son. Meanwhile, the strength of Kion's roar slammed into a cliff wall and bounced back, getting louder and louder as it came closer. The ground rumbled and shook, knocking everyone off their feet. The earth cracked open under Nala and she slipped off. Kion reached down as far as he could."'' *''"Kion took a second to catch his breath. Kion was relieved. But when he looked out over the landscape, he couldn't believe how much damage he had caused. Then Kion noticed his friend, Ono. The Roar that knocked the egret's head feathers off. It was completely bald!"'' *''"Back at the Lion Guard Lair, Ono saw his reflection in the water. Bunga tried to make Ono feel better. Meanwhile, Kion stared at a painting on the wall."'' *''"The painting showed Kion's great uncle Scar. He, too, had had the power of the Roar. But he became hateful and used the Roar for evil. Kion's dad Simba, had warned Kion that if he used the Roar in anger, he could end up like Scar. Bunga looked at the painting, too. Kion turned away. But something was still troubling him."'' *''"All of a sudden, Zazu flew into the lair. He explained that the Lion Guard that a rockslide had cut the giraffes off from their watering hole. Kion was ready to help. But Ono was too embarrassed to go anywhere. Kion fixed his friend. It took some work, but the Guard finally convinced Ono to join them."'' *''"A lone variety of giraffes had formed at the watering hole. The rockslide had created a wall around it. The Lion Guard had to find his solution. Bunga soon came up with a plan."'' *''"But Kion had a different idea. Beshte leaned against the boulder, and pushed. Suddenly, the whole rock wall came tumbling down, splashing everyone! Bunga shook off the water."'' *''"As they left the watering hole, the Lion Guard heard the cries of a baby klipspringer. It was stranded in the middle of the river. Ono circled overhead for a better look. Bunga turned to Kion."'' *''"But Kion wanted to find another way. Beshte pushed the tree over to make a bridge. Then Kion started to cross, but the rotten tree crumbled under his paws. Fuli, Bunga and Bashte ran out to help, but the tree splintered under their weight, tossing them all into the river! Luckily, the startled kilpspringer leaped into the air and landed safely on the riverbank."'' *''"The Lion Guard made their way to shore, soaking wet, but safe. As they dried off, Bunga asked Kion a question. Bunga couldn't believe it. Neither could Makuu, who was lurking in the river. He chuckled to himself."'' *''"Later that day, when Kion was alone, the spirit of his grandfather Mufasa appeared. Kion told him about the Roar. When Mufasa asked why Kion had been so angry, Kion told him about the hyenas. Mufasa explained that Scar had been selfish. He'd never cared for anyone the way that Kion did. Mufasa suggested that Kion speak to the one he cared so much about, his mother. And then, he was gone."'' *''"Meanwhile, Makuu and his band of crocodiles crept silently toward the flood plains, where dozens of animals were peacefully enjoying the water. On Makuu's signal, the crocodiles charged! Flamingoes and egrets flew into the sky. Zebras and mongooses ran in terror."'' *''"Back at the lair, Bunga covered Ono's bald spot with petals and leaves. Just then, Fuli rushed in. A mongoose told her that Makuu and his gang had taken over the flood plains. The Lion Guard knew they had to help. Bunga flew off to find Kion while Bunga, Fuli and Beshte rushed to face the crocodiles."'' *''"It didn't take long to find Makuu. Bunga shouted a warning. Makuu just laughed. The Guard didn't understand. But they knew they didn't need the Roar to defend the Pride Lands."'' *''"Makuu lunged at Fuli, jaws snapping. But she quickly spun out of the way. Bunga took a flying leap. He landed with a splash on a crocodile's snout, clamping its mouth shut. Then Beshte body-slammed the other croc while Fuli got behind the coop and pounced on his back."'' *''"But Makuu was not about to give up. He twisted away from Fuli and called more crocs to the fight. Bunga shrugged."'' *''"Meanwhile, Kion spoke with his mom. Nala laughed softly. Kion shook his head. Kion thought about his mother's words. Just then, Ono swooped down to tell Kion about the crocodiles. Kion stopped mid-sentence."'' *''"Kion, Nala and Ono joined the rest of the Guard to face the crocodiles. Makuu sneered. Suddenly, two crocs burst out of the water and grabbed Nala!"'' *''"Kion was about to roar, but he stopped himself. Makuu smiled, thinking he had won. Nala looked at her son."'' *''"That was just what Kion wanted to hear. He took a deep breath and let out a huge roar! The power of the blast blew away the crocodiles, who had been holding Nala. She was free! Kion wasn't done yet."'' *''"Kion's roar smacked into Makuu and the rest of the crocs, sending them flying, heads over tails through the air."'' *''"Bunga ran over to Kion. Kion smiled. Nala was proud, but not surprised. Ono joined the others to share some good news. Just then, two egrets with completely bald heads landed nearby. Ono had started a trend!"'' The Walking Dead Promo Category:Narrations